


A Problem

by Author404



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford Lives, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee Lives, M/M, Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Walsh Lives, excessive descriptions of rick's eyes, for a couple lines ASDFGHJ, sweet(ish?)! negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: Shane lives through to Season 7. Negan is not impressed.





	A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sierra!! this was their request and idea.

He stepped out of the camper and eyed all the “new employees” 

 

“Pissin’ our pants yet?” A couple of chuckles could be heard throughout the crowd of Saviors. Negan took a closer look at the poor asses. 

 

They were  _ not  _ what he had pictured. The new group wasn't a bunch of silly lookin’ rednecks with blood-stained faces. They were nervous. As they should be, of course, but they were different. They were nervous for each other. For tomorrow and today. Something was fucked. 

 

“Who's the leader of the pack?” 

 

“Him, right there.” Simon gestured at a guy in the middle. Holy  _ shit.  _ The guy was gorgeous. Even though it had been barely five minutes, his curls already were drenched in sweat. 

 

“And does this pretty face have a name?” Negan didn't take his eyes off the man. 

 

“Rick, sir. Rick Grimes.” 

 

Rick's eyes were wide from his comment. His blue eyes. They were just about the prettiest thing Negan had ever seen. He knelt down at eye level and pressed his lips together. A low growling noise could be heard to his left. 

 

Negan reluctantly left Rick's eyes to look at the man next to a lady who looked like she could rip him in half. The guy looked like a real asshole, eyebrows furrowed, lips pulled up in a snarl. Why was he acting like that though? He had  _ no _ reason to be behaving like they had the upper hand. 

 

He stood up. “Well shit.” Rick's group was gonna be easy. “Let's talk  _ business _ , huh?” Negan wiggled his eyebrows at Rick and then at “tough guy”. He wasn't amused. 

 

He went straight to the point. “I own your shit.” Negan pointed at the group. “I own you.” He made sure to wink in Rick's direction before continuing. More anger from the guy on the left. “Every week, y' all give me more of your shit.  _ Half  _ your shit, actually. Every week. That clear enough for y' all?”

 

No one responded. “That  _ clear enough  _ for y' all?” A couple of mumbled agreements were heard. That's better. “Great, great, great, great, great, great,  _ great _ .” Negan stopped in his tracks. “Oh wait.” They all seemed confused. 

 

“You know, I do not appreciate you killin’ my men. It's fucking rude, right, just walkin’ up there and going all stabby-stabby on my people in their sleep.” He swung Lucille off his shoulder, near some Asian kid's face. He recoiled. But it wasn't his time. Not yet. 

 

“I am deeply sorry to do this but… It’s only fair, y’ know?” He faced the growling man and asked him his name. 

 

“Shane.” Ah. Shane. Negan looked at the rest of them. There was the Asian guy, a pregnant woman, some dude who looked like he actually had hope, a few others including an actual  _ kid  _ (who’s idea was that? The apocalypse isn’t exactly ideal for bring your kid to work day), and Rick. He was looking at Shane separate from the rest of them. With alert eyes and shaky arms.  _ The fuck is that all about _ ? 

 

“Well Shane, you’re taking one for the team.” 

 

Without warning, he slammed Lucille onto Shane’s head. They had the normal reaction, all screaming, and wailing. Shane went pretty quick. “Hah! Guy didn’t do SHIT. Pffffft!” Blood splattered everywhere as he continued to beat what remained of his head to a juicy pulp. Some of it flung on Rick’s face. Oops. Rick didn’t react much. 

 

Rick touched his fingers to the blood and pulled it back. He didn’t look horrified just… relieved, dropping his head down. Negan swung back on his legs. “Whoo!” Everyone else looked on the verge of puking, excluding Rick. Either this guy was a sociopath, or something else had been going on. Negan took time to relish in their horrified reactions before kneeling in front of baby-blues again. 

 

“What’d he have, Simon? A knife? A gun? A-” Negan stopped himself, considering the kid. 

 

“He had a hatchet.” The fuck is a hatchet?

 

“A what?” Simon sighed. 

 

“An ax.” Oh. Negan put his hand out, waiting for it. And sure enough, a tiny ax was placed into his hand. He stood up and tucked it into his belt. Negan put his hand out to Rick. The man blinked, he didn’t understand. 

 

“C’ mon. Up now.” Rick still had a confused look on his lovely face but he complied. He grabbed ahold of Negan’s wrist and pulled himself up. Negan held Rick’s hand but pushed him into the camper he’d come out of. Negan saluted with two fingers to everyone before slamming the door. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The man was dropped onto the floor but scrambled to his feet soon enough. Negan sat at the booth and stared. Rick was panicked. “Sit.” He looked around for something and Negan snapped his fingers. “Now.” Rick cautiously sat at the opposite end of the table. “Good boy.” He reached over and ruffled the man’s hair, messing it up more. 

 

Rick didn’t look happy. “What do you want?” 

 

“Wow, straight to the point, aren’t you?” Rick looked like an angry mouse. Negan was probably the cat who had come to steal. “I want to know about your reaction-or-  _ lack  _ of reaction to our friend Shane getting his skull popped wide open.” Rick tensed up like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“He was an asshole.” 

 

“Well no shit, captain obvious! All growling and glaring at me like I shit in his scrambled eggs!” Negan leaned forward, more serious now. “But, what kind of asshole was he?” Rick looked taken aback like he was surprised Negan was curious. It was a 25/75 percent chance he was actually gonna answer. 

 

“He was possessive,” It was Negan’s turn to be stunned. “-obsessive,” Negan may not have known what hatchet meant but he wasn’t stupid. “-and abusive.” Hell, he was less surprised that Shane sucked ass and more surprised that Rick wasn’t straight. 

 

“Huh.” Negan reached out with a gentle hand and wiped the blood off of Rick’s face. “Well, I hope you know that we aren’t monsters here.” He took his hand away and placed it over Rick’s, signaling one thing. 

 

Shane wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Not for him and not for anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment, subscribe, request! 
> 
> \- Faye
> 
> (thank you again sierra for the request! I hope y'all enjoyed it)
> 
> [happy 420 asdfhdcn]


End file.
